U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,840 relates to certain 1-hydroxy-2-(alkylketo)-4,4,6,6-tetramethyl cyclohexene-3,5-diones as herbicides. The compounds have the following structural formula ##STR2## wherein R is alkyl.